Ineffable
by KawaiiPandaz
Summary: Lately Lucy has been ignored due to Lissana's return. However, when Lucy asked for change she didn't quite expect this.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 - want a change

 ** _INEFFABLE_**

(Adj) too great to be expressed in words

Lucy sighed sadly as she watched Team Natsu (minus herself plus Lissana) leave for another mission it's been a couple weeks since this had started. Lately they've been asking the blonde celestial mage to stay back as they go one a mission without her.

Lucy frowned, why couldn't she go? What was wrong with all of them, plus Lissana going. Lucy knew Lissana liked Natsu, she clinged to him every chance she got. However, Natsu failed to notice her feelings because that's just who he is. She turned back to her chocolate milkshake sipping it slowly.

'Oh gods if your truly up there, please help. Things haven't been the best of lately. All I wish for is a _change_ in how things are right now.' Lucy said pleading to herself however she thought that was in vain as this was not possible and that perhaps, she needs to make a change herself.

Oh someone heard Lucy all right, and she was going to give her a change, just not a change she expected to happen.

??? POV

"I've looked carefully at all my candidates, I'm certain I want Lucy Heartfilla as one of my leader for when the the times come." A cloaked figured said as they looked at scroll.

"May I ask why that celestial mage? What about that other celestial mage..Yukino?" The other cloaked figure said as they closed their own scroll.

"I sense that if I choose the blonde mage, better results will come from her, she's a determined wizard and under my wings she'll become a fine warrior," the cloaked figure said "do you dare question my judgment?" The other cloaked figure simply shook their head signaling 'no' the cloaked figure smiled under their hood. "I also suggest Rogue Cheney he is also is good, trustworthy when you need him to be." The other cloaked figure raised an invisible eyebrow saying. "What about that blonde man and frog thing that always follows him." The cloaked figure pulled down their hood revealing a woman. "They may come along, if they're loyal to their friend then that may prove us good, light and dark will be amazing to have!" The woman said determination filling her voice. "Also gather Jellal Fernandes for me, he will also be very useful to us, I have a feeling him and Lucy will be a great powerhouse." The cloaked figured nodded, running off to set things up. The woman smiled, her eyes filled with many emotions but mainly determination. "Watch out brother, for I plan on winning this everlasting game..." the woman pulled the cloak back on her head and scurried off to get ready.

Rogue's POV

Rogue sighed as he finally finished his mission for the day, it had been easy without a hitch. He had sadly gone alone as sting had guild master business to take care of and Frosche deciding to hang out with lector. He didn't mind that much, while he missed the missions him and sting went on together he wasn't exactly begging for things to go back the way it was. As he continued to walking he suddenly froze as he heard something calling out to him.

'Rogue..Rogue..' he heard the distant callings of. He had of course wanted to ignore it, but something was compelling him to figure out what it was that was calling him. Using his dragon senses he began to move closer towards where the voice was. Once he began to clearly hear the voice, there he was. As the trees lined up forming some kind of one way path, as the branched and leaves finished off the look forming some kind of tunnel. Rogue mentally face palm. What was he doing here following some voice that could've possibly been his imagination the whole time. 'Well I'm here already might as well check it out.' He thought as he walked down the path towards a light. Once arriving there was ruins, meaning that this was once some type of building. However in the middle where the sun shined something glinted in that spot, catching his attention. He walked up to spot and there on the ground laid a black key that somehow resembled that of a celestial key.

'That's what I came here for? Some key. Wow what a-' as he picked up the key he suddenly felt dizzy as he landed flat on his ass. 'What the hell?...' something felt different, as if he wasn't alone in his thoughts anymore. ' _Hmm a smart one indeed, could immediately feel me'_ said a woman voice. Rogue jumped and looked around curiously "Who's there! Show yourselves!" He shouted getting into a fighting stance. ' _Hehe I'm in your head silly we're currently talking in your mind, as soon as you touched my key we were able to talk telepathy.'_ Rogue listened carefully, nodding his head. 'Alright then I under mostly, what is it that you want for me since it's obvious now that you led me here.' He thought getting straight to the point. ' _Straightforward eh? Nice I like that, anyway I can't say much right now since we can do it when I gather everyone, however I need your help. I must say that I need all the help I get for I'm concern if I don't get any it can very well endanger everyone you care about.'_ She said with a sad tone. 'Why should I believe you I barely know you.' He thought as he sat against the ground, he heard the woman sigh. ' _I understand it's far fetch, but you must believe me for now. Please I need your help a lot..'_ the woman pleaded. Rogue sighed, the woman sounded sincere, well to him at least, and if he was being honest, he was bit interested on what the woman needed help. 'I will assist you for now,' he thought causing the woman to clap cheerfully. 'What is it that you need me to do?..' he asked.

' _Listen carefully here goes what I need you to do. I wish for you to hold on to the key for now as it is very important for later, you may go to your guild and gather your blonde hair friend, with his exceed as well as your exceed than proceed to magnolia to retrieve the celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilla.'_ The woman instructed with detail. Rogue cocked one of his eyebrows. She needed a fairy? 'If you wish for a celestial mage that much why not just my friend in my guild, she is a strong celestial wizard.' He said not knowing if she knew about that. ' _I know very well about her,' she said earning a oh from Rogue. 'However, Lucy will provide a great asset and is very important for my plans, so please just bear with me. When you arrive to the Fairy Tail guild you will also run into another partner of yours who will help me, my partner is currently getting him now. May you do this?'_ She said with a stern voice. Rogue thought for a second, it wasn't going to be that hard to convince Sting if it meant he got fight someone. Which judging by the importance from the woman's voice and her explanation there was going to be some god damn hard fighting. Rogue smirked as he stood up and began to walk out of the ruins. He chuckled slightly to himself. 'Alright' he thought 'I'll go along for now.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put my input at the beginning nor a disclaimer. Silly me! I noticed some spelling mistakes and I'll fix that if not already. Anyway! Before I get on the story I just wanna say I'm personally excited to be writing this story. I'll try to update frequently if not busy. Anyway let's get started. I do not own Fairy tail in anyway whatsoever all I own is some oc's and this story. Thank you and enjoy this story.

Chapter 2 - Demon what now?!

Lucy's POV Lucy sighed into her drink as everyone was out and about brawling, and getting drunk. "Ey, what's wrong with you?" Said a voice. Lucy turned her head to see Cana. Ever since the events on Tenrou island, her and Cana had gotten particularly close as of lately. "Oh nothing just another day of doing solo missions alone." She mumbled, only allowing Cana to hear. "Cheer up Lucy! Don't be so down! Here have a dri-" *SLAM* before Cana could finished her statement the door opened to reveal two large figures and two small ones that we never thought we would see. Rogue and Sting (A/N: in this story Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are still somewhat enemies, and Minerva never left the guild yet is still a bitch.) "Sabers!" Natsu growled as everyone turned to the duo with a glare. "What do you want here!" Erza requiping a sword just in case things had gotten messy. Sting raised his hands in defense. "Woah, woah, woah! We're not here for trouble fairies!" Rogue stepped up taking the lead. "We just came for someone." With that everyone at Fairy Tail went from angry to confused. Who exactly would they want and why did they think they would allow that to happen. Rogue began to walk towards the bar, Sting, and their exceeds following behind. Rogue suddenly walked up to Lucy, and the first time in a couple weeks did they truly notice the blonde mage. "Your..Lucy Heartfillia right? The celestial mage of this guild right?" Rogue asked politely. "Y-yeah that's me.." Lucy said fidgeting slightly in fear. She had no idea what they would want with her. She hoped it was a fight. "Well we wish to talk you..," Rogue said before looking around. "Privately." Natsu suddenly shouted "Why the hell-" before he could finish though the guild's door opened again to revealed a blue hair male everyone knew as Jellal. "Jellal!" Erza shouted her cheeks turning red. "What are you doing here?!" Jellal scanned the room till his eyes landed on Lucy, Rogue, and Sting. He walked up to them "Oh, I see you've guys already came to get Lucy." Jellal said causing everyone in Fairy tail jaws to drop. Jellal also came to see Lucy?! Lucy had been a hella confused she barely knew any of these guys, and they all came to see her! "U-um" Lucy said stuttering a bit. "Lucy," Jellal said smiling a bit "do you mind if we can go to your place to talk." Now usually Lucy would've said 'whatever you can say to me you can say to my guild.' However, judging by the seriousness in Jellal's eyes it was rather obvious that the thing they wanted to talk about, was something rather not said in front of anybody but them. Lucy stood up and nodded. "Alright, let's go to my place." The boys nodded and began to walk towards the exit before Team Natsu, and Lissana stepped up in their pathway. "Like hell are we gonna aloud you to just take Lucy like that!" Natsu said his fist engulfed in flames. "Jellal surely what you have to say to Lucy can be shared with us as well." Erza commented as everyone in the guild nodded in agreement. "Erza, please understand that you have nothing to worry, the thing I wish to talk about with Lucy is something that only has to do with her magical abilities. The only reason I'm gonna do this alone is because it may be up to her whether or not she wants to share this information." Jellal said as he pat her head slightly causing Erza to blush slightly. Rogue suddenly piped out. "Yes do not worry, I will make sure Sting doesn't do anything stupid." "HEY!" Sting shouted in anger. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosche commented, raising a paw. "FROSCHE YOU TRAITORRRRRRRRR!" Sting shouted gripping his hair before he felt Rogue literally glare right at him. It was a 'Call Frosche a traitor again, and I will utterly destroy you.' Kind of glare. Lucy giggled slightly but no one noticed. Lucy turned back to Erza as the red head thought. Erza simply nodded before stepping out of the way, letting them pass. Natsu had to bite his tongue to not let out all the insults and disagreements fly out.

After having to finally arrived to Lucy's house, all way fine. Lucy set the table as Rogue and Jellal talked amongst themselves, Sting raided the fridge (however she didn't complain because she was use to it by nowadays at least he wasn't as messy as Natsu and Happy were.), and the Exceeds were talking about which dragonslayer was better. "Alright guys the tables cleaned off, and ready to sit." Lucy said as she sat herself at one end of the table, while Jellal was on one side, and Rogue on the other, as Sting sat beside Rogue. "So what was so important guys?" Lucy asked as she took a sip of her water. "Well Lucy..the other day I came across something" Rogue commented before digging in his pocket and pulling out the black key. "Is that a celestial key?!" Lucy said, shock written all over her face. "Yes it is," Jellal said "A voice that sounded like a woman said that you, and you only will be able to use this key and summon her." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why not Yukino? She's a celestial mage." Rogue interrupted answering her question. "I asked that as well, but she insisted that it was you." Lucy nodded and slowly took the key from Rogue's grasp. She stood up from her seat, and took a couple steps back. "Did any of you by any chance managed to catch her name." Jellal raised his hand. "I did her name is, Feu de l'enfer." Lucy decided not to question the name that much as she closed her eyes. "Hope it works..." She suddenly raised the key in the air. "OPEN! Gate of the black key! Feu de l'enfer!" Suddenly Lucy felt a heavy weight on her as she feels all of her magic literally draining from her. Before she fell Rogue had grabbed onto her from keeping her hitting the ground. "T-thanks.." she muttered as she attempted to stand on her feet. Suddenly black mist came out the key as it began to take shape that of a woman. Soon the mist cleared and there in front of them stood a woman who was about 4,7, had blood red hair that was in a bun, she had large devil horns that curled slightly. She had bandages that covered her chest while she wore a black vest. She had a long black skirt that had two splits on the side as she was barefooted. Black mist surrounded her feet as she gently stood up smiling. "I knew I made the right choice choosing you Lucy Heartfillia, for any other person would have not survived." The rest of them flinched, if Lucy had not been that powerful she would've died? That began to really sink that Lucy was stronger than she thought. Lucy had felt the fear come, she felt angry at the lady for only saying this, she felt afraid that if she did this again it'll really kill her, she felt sad that it took all of her magic out like that. Yet, she felt proud that she was the only one cable of summoning this mystery person without dying. The woman came up and touch Lucy's forehead before mumbling some words. Lucy felt a surge power course through, and felt as if she never even lost a bit of magic, if possible she had even more magic than before. "Thank you all for listening to my plead of help. As you know already my name is Feu de l'enfer though you may call me Lilith as well." She said bowing slightly. "I guess I should go on ahead and tell you how this all started."

(WARNING! WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN IS VERY IMPORTANT, THIS WILL NOT BE REPEATED SO IN ORDER NOT TO GET CONFUSED LATER ON IN THE STORY PLEASE PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION.) "Thousands a years ago a woman named of Lucia, who gave birth to two children. A girl, and a boy. Both demons. They both stand for fire yet they had different meanings. The girl stranded for Hell fire, a strong flame that was hard to put out yet was only made for a path of destruction, and bloodshed. With that she was name Feu de l'enfer. Then there was the boy, his flame was something pure, something to believe to do anything possible. Yet, at the same time his flame could be put out with ease. One day, a mysterious man came to the couple as he had supposedly warn the woman that the girl may possibly taint the pure boy and turn him to mass destruction. The woman was completely outraged at the thought and came to like the daughter even less. With that she tried her best to keep the siblings apart. Yet they somehow managed to come together and be the best of siblings and love eachother a lot. The mother figured out the secret meetings, and began to panic. In a worry that something bad will happen to the boy. In order to keep him as pure as she could, told the boy lies about his sister, terrible horrible lies about how she caused destruction of many. The boy had felt utterly destroyed, it was that day when the flame began to flicker. A month later the mother began to realize her mistake in what she had done, for it was her that tainted the young boy, not the sister like the man warned. Feeling completely devastated the woman had committed suicide as she beloved she did not deserve. When the husband found his wife dead on the ground, the next night after the death he had poisoned himself as he carefully laid next to his dead wife. However, due to this, the boy had not been able to handle this and went into a rage. Then he blamed his sister, he blamed the girl for the death of their parents. With that, the flame was gone. The boy, now corrupted, leads a path of destruction and bloodshed like the people predicted the young girl would do." Lilith sighed as she looked up at the faces around her. "We have been fighting for many centuries now, this battle has gone on long enough," tears began to gather in Lilith's eyes. "All I wish for is to end this charade and have my brother back..this game is causing even more bloodshed and I'm afraid that many will die.." she looked up "I know I'm asking for a lot..., but please help me!" The woman say bowing slightly. "You all are very capable of doing this. For his battle we require, smart thinkers, people who can level headed. I don't know what I can offer you yet but..please.." Lilith said pleading a bit. Silence loomed over the room as the weight of the situation truly weighed in their minds. They didn't know how to go about this at all. "I don't know about you guys..." Sting said quieter than usual. "But I can tell she's saying the truth, call it a dragon sense. I want to help you Lilith..besides," Sting snickers slightly "this sounds fun as hell." Lilith smiled happily at Sting. "If Sting-kun wants to do it, then I! Lector! Will try my hardest as well." Lector said raising a paw. "Fro wants to help too!" Frosche said jumping a bit on the couch. "I think I can agree with Sting with this, I'll help." Rogue said with a small smile as he leaned backed a bit into his chair. Jellal stood up as well "Lilith I wish to help you as well in this quest, if this truly endangers all that I care about as well I will try my best to aid you!" He said with a genuine smile. Lilith wiped her tears away as they all turned to Lucy. "What about you blondie?" Sting asked. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes as her arms are limp. Lucy began to chuckle a bit earning some confused looks. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia, and I never break my promises," Lucy looks up her cocoa brown eyes shining like never before. "And I god damn promise Lilith that I will help you get your brother back!" Lilith jumped in joy while the boys smirked slightly at Lucy's determination. "And like sting said." Lucy said gripping her fist. "This will be fun as hell!"

Feu de l'enfer mean Hell Fire


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me again! KawaiiPandaz! I'm so glad that people love this story, anyway I guess first I should do some things.**

 **Thank you Littlest1 for the suggestion, that honestly sounds like a great idea, and I'll try my best to incorporate it into my story.**

 **Yes readers, I take suggestions for the books because I make this for you guys and I want it to be towards your liking.**

 **Another thanks to Gaia Kame for their comment and review. I'm glad this story is interesting for you and I hope it keeps on getting interesting for you.**

 **Anyway that's all I gotta say. Sorry for any Grammar mistakes.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail whatsoever all I own is my oc's and this story. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3 - Quit my guild?...

Lucy's POV

After that long conversation Lucy and everyone else decided that it was best that if they all got some rest so that way they can be fresh tomorrow. Lucy said that they were all more than welcome to stay the night so that they can talk more tomorrow. They all agreed the head off to bed.

The sun shined brightly through Lucy's window and onto her eyes. She squirmed a bit "Ugh, Natsu...close the curtain a bit for me will you..." she mumbled under her breath. "Fro is not Natsu-san, but Fro will close curtain for you Lucy-chan." The small exceed said, attempting to close the curtains. Lucy's eye shot opened and sat up quickly only to stare carefully at Frosche. Suddenly yesterday's events came flooding back.

"Oh...don't worry about it Frosche...I needed to get up anyway." Lucy mumbled as she picked up the exceed. Usually if it was Happy, the girl would punt the cat till it was out of this atmosphere. Yet, Frosche wasn't the type to be annoying and rude (that was just a hunch though.), also! Frosche was adorable, only a monster would hit this cat!

Lucy carefully walked down the stairs into the kitchen only to see Jellal cooking. Lucy took a whiff at the air and smiled. "That smells good, I didn't know you could cook.." she said laughing slightly as she set Frosche on the table. "Well in reality, Meredy, and Ultear can't cook at all," Jellal said with a slight laugh "so I guessed I learned how to cook because I couldn't stand eating any more burnt things." Lucy let out a small laugh as Jellal handed her a plate with some scrambled eggs, grits, and bacon.

"DO I SMELL SOME FOOD!" Sting said barging in his arms in the air, Rogue came in giving Lucy a small wave. Lucy waved back before she began to eat her food. "Oh yes! I'm so hungry." Sting said holding his stomach dramatically. "You came just in time Sting, Lucy really seems to enjoy my food I was gonna have to give the rest to her." Jellal said jokingly. Sting turned to Lucy as she playfully sticked her tongue out. "I think the last thing that blondie need is more food." Sting, oblivious to the major mistake he just made.

Everyone was silent as a dark aura began to fill the room. It was radiating off the blonde celestial mage. Rogue grabbed Frosche as he slowly backed away from Lucy, along with Jellal.

"Hah! You see this Lector? Rogue is afraid of this blondie! Lector?..." sting turned his head only to Lector frighteningly hiding in the counter. 'Sorry Sting-kun... your own your own..' Lector thought.

Sting turned to Lucy with a raised brow. "Huh what's up wi-"

"LUCYYY KICK!"

A flock of birds flew up into the sky as the kick took place.

The house was silent for the rest of the morning.

Lilith carefully eyed the situation, as Lucy, Jellal, Rogue, and the exceeds sat on the couch. Lilith turned to sting, who had look he had just gotten the shit beat out of him. "I can tell by the situation that...sting angered Lucy?" She guessed. "Yup." Rogue said as he pat Frosche.

"He shouldn't have made fun of my weight." Lucy huffed, arms cross.

"Okkk...anyway! Back to the task at hand. Of course in order to officially make you my warriors. We have to create some kind of blood pact in order to seal the deal." Lilith said as she played with her hair a bit. Sting suddenly jumped up, fist raised in the air. "Alright! Let's do it then! I'll get the knife!" "NO not yet!" Lilith scolded causing sting to pout. Lucy did a quick 'Sit down you idiot and listen' head bonk, as Lilith sighed. "Before we do that we must gather a small army. People who we can trust, people who can fight with all their might," Lilith said seriously "but first I need to tell you guys which one of you two will lead us to victory." Sting did a heroic pose. "I know I know I can't wait to-" "Lucy and Rogue!" "WHAT?!" Sting jaw dropped, Rogue had a small surprised face. "Rogue, with your sense of stealth and dragon slayer magic. You will lead in the shadows and do sneak attacks," Lilith turned to Lucy "Lucy just like Rogue you are smart, and out of all us can come up with tatics on the spots, your friendly demeanor will earn the trust and loyalty of the ones you fight beside. You will attack head on and Jellal will be your 2nd commander." Sting slouched slightly in sadness. "And of course I get nothing cool." He said dramatically. Lilith did somewhat of smirk and had a glint in her eye. "Not true Sting! A demons major weakness itself is of course light magic! So sting, YOUR OUR DESTRUCTIVE WEAPON!" Lilith said sparkling "Let's say...there is no limitations on this battle, you are your own army!" Sting looked up smirking, "really now?" Lilith nodded. Sting jumped up now feeling determined all of sudden. "I won't let you down guys!" 'Huh, where did that come from?..' sting thought. The man thought he'd be more excited to get loose yet, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that for some reason wanted to do it for the people that was surrounding him right now. He smiled gently at the feeling and nods. 'Yeah, I'll do my best to help you Lilith..'

"Ok now that we got that settled, do you guys have anyone you would want. I wish to keep this as small as possible and not involve the magic council and or any civilians." Lilith commented as she sat on the ground. They could all agree to that, they didn't want to drag everyone they knew in. "Actually...," Rogue spoke up "I could use Milliana on my team.." with that everyone cocked an eyebrow. "Why her?" Lucy said speaking out everyone's thought. "From what I saw and heard, Milliana's magic can restrain them and every time they use magic the ropes tighten right?" He asked earning a nod from the blonde mage. "Well if we perhaps found a way to train her in stealth, and can somehow strengthen that magic. She could easily bind all our enemies and you, and your team can easily attack without suffering injury or having to dodge attacks, just a clear shot." Rogue said leaving everyone shock. Lucy clapped "that's a great idea Rogue! Like some say, powers one may find useless can turn into fine weapon in any second, I have some ideas on who I want as well." Lucy said before winking "but it's a surprise."

"I'm glad everyone has come to agreement in their role, however I need to ask of something that will be hard..," Lilith said before looking up "I need you guys to quit your guilds.."

Lucy tensed slightly at the words, 'quit my guild..' Lucy never thought that she would have to leave Fairy Tail. Lucy looked at Lilith. Yet she wanted to help her friend the best she could. Lucy looked down, what would she do. "Do I...have to never come back.." Lilith jumped "What?! No you don't have to! You can join right now. Just say..that you have important business to attend for a bit...," Lilith frowned "sorry if I'm asking for too mu-" "No Lilith! Don't worry about it! If this is what I have to do then I'll do it! Besides, Fairy Tail will be fine without me!~" Lucy with a thumbs up. Lilith nodded happily at Lucy. "Yeah I mean mine guild will be fine for a bit." Jellal hummed slightly as he sat back. Sting stood up "Yup! It won't be that hard I'll just give Yukino the Guild Master title until I return, but before that...Rogue! Your suspended from Sabertooth until you finish helping Lilith." Sting said, hands on hips. "What the hell you bastard I was going to quit anyway.." Rogue said giving sting 'what the fuck bro' kind of look.

"Alright then its settled!" Lucy said standing up "Today, we quit our guilds! Will meet back at my place at 9 to talk about tactics, and who we want our team. Ok?" Lucy said already taking the new role of a leader "Ok!" The rest of them shouted.

Lucy smiled, this wasn't the change she was quite expecting in her life. However, her call wasn't ignored and she wasn't displeased.


	4. An

A/n

Hey guys I know I know. The last thing you want to see is a/n but I'm afraid I won't be able to post today. I'll try to write as most as I can this weekend. Till then keep on giving me suggestions! See you guys later. Ja-nee!~


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter is up! Sorry to keep you waiting! I had yard work to do today but I'll try to upload multiple chapters this weekend! Anyway let's just do the disclaimer!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail whatsoever all I own is the oc's and this story.**

Chapter 4 - You want me?...

Milliana's POV

The girl nyahed happily as she kept on petting the stray cat that passed by her guild, Mermaid Heel. She loved it here, she loved all her gal pals here, she loved the cats that passed by here, she just loved it in general. Milliana smiled warmly at the thought of all her friends Kagura, Erza, the gals of Mermaid heel, and she even managed to befriend Jellal once again! (Sadly they were not as close as before though.) however her mind thought about the blonde celestial mage she caught with her magic rope once. She sorta wished she got to knew the blonde mage better, she seemed really nice. Hmm maybe she'd get a chance later on. She suddenly heard footsteps come up to her, Milliana sighed and said without looking up "Oh I'm sorry is this your cat, you should really put a collar on it.." Milliana finally looked only for her brown eyes to look into cocoa brown eyes "a-ah.." Lucy smiled gently and kneeled down slightly. "Hey Milliana, think we can talk, alone?" Lucy asked looking around to see who else was here. "O-of course!" Milliana proclaimed suddenly getting up and speed walks towards the guild. "There is this room we can talk in!" Lucy simply nods and follows after her. Milliana began to sweat bullets, what would Lucy want with her?! She wasn't back here to take revenge wasn't she! No she wouldn't! From Ezra's viewpoint of Lucy the girl would never do such a thing. The walked silently into the guild earning stares from everyone. "Milliana?" Arāna asked coming up she moved her eyes a bit and noticed the blonde hair mage. "Isn't that the blonde hair mage from the Fairy Tail guild?" Lucy smiled a bit and gave a small wave. "Yeah she came by to talk to me bit. We're gonna up to the room upstairs. Do you guys mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Milliana kindly asked earning a nod from all the girls. She nodded back and dragged Lucy quickly up the stairs and into a room straight down the hall. Milliana locked the door before looking at Lucy. "You can sit on one side of the table. In the room was a coffee table and two chairs sat by it. There was a small bowl filled with variety of candies (because candy is nice. And it's not that shit candy) Lucy smiled and sat down at one end while Milliana sat at the order.

"So what was it that you wanted?" Milliana asked as she grabbed a piece of candy to eat. "I and some other people sorta require your help..." Lucy asked recalling the memory of who was gonna get who.

 **Flashback to the future (sorrynotsorry)**

 **"So I guess I'll go on ahead and get Milliana while the rest of you go off and get the rest of everyone we want.." Lucy volunteered "Hmm? Rogue wants her why do you volunteer suddenly Lucy?" LiLith asked, confused. "Mermaid Heel is a all female guild. So if Rogue takes one step in there he'll get a beating of a lifetime" Lucy explained, Rogue paled slightly.**

 **He didn't want to admit it, but girls could be quite terrifying sometimes, and after seeing Lucy with Sting that yesterday morning, he did not want to feel the pain of multiple girls at once.**

 **"Hmm alright agreed! Lucy you go get Milliana, Rogue, Sting, you can go break out Cobra, and Midnight," Lilith turned to Jellal "Jellal with your with me today, I have to go collect some things and I may need your assistant with them." Jellal nodded. "Alright gang, let's go!~"**

 **FlashBack end**

Lucy didn't want to admit but she felt quite nervous about the idea of being with two dangerous criminals that tried to kill her, but then again she was comfortable with Jellal and he tried to kill her, and her friends as well. Now that she thought about it, a lot of people have tried to kill her. Gajeel nearly beat her to death yet they were guildmates, odd. Well that wasn't important right now she needed to focus on Milliana. So she looked back up to the girl and explained to her the problem and the reason why she was needed.

-time skip because I haven't done one of these yet- 

Milliana eyes were wide at explaination, she didn't know what to say, or how to react to that matter. "Y-you want me?... to help..," the girl asked earning a nod to Lucy "and I must quit my guild?.." Lucy smiled sadly and nodded once more "that must mean..." Milliana concluded before Lucy smiled once again and held up where her guild use to once be.

( A/N: I skipped this part because it wasn't anything that special, Lucy simply told the guild master that she was going a leave for a bit to handle important business. But because I want you guys to see the guilds reaction they're gonna find out later ; )

"Milliana I understand we barely know eachother, and that this is odd of me to ask but please..help us!" Lucy bowed before looking up at Milliana "I don't know Lucy, this is a lot to take in all at once...I just..need some time..." the girl looked down feeling guilty. (Because I don't know.) Lucy nodded and walked towards the door "it's currently 12:00 pm right now, at 5:00 pm I will be at the train station. Go there if you decide to join me, however if not...thank you for listening anyway.." the celestial mage said before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Lucy's POV

Lucy walked about the town looking at all the things around her. 'It's up to Milliana now on what she wants to do..' the girl suddenly shot up 'while I wait till my train I guess I can go shopping!' Lucy smiled than ran off to some shops.

5:00 had finally came and Lucy quietly sat on the bench looking around for Milliana, Lucy frowned before standing up 'I guess she didn't want to join..' The girl began to head towards the train before her thoughts were interrupted by a shout "LUCY, LUCY!" Lucy suddenly turned only to see Milliana run up to her with multiple suitcases in her hand. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late, I would've gotten here earlier but I needed to pack up some of my stuff.." the girl huffed slightly as if she ran the whole way here. Lucy felt her world turn upside down at the girl showing up. "You..decided to help.." Lucy mumbled but the cat girl heard. "Yeah I know..but..I want to help Lucy..for all the times you and your guild has help me. Plus," Milliana looked away "I wanna get strong with you Lucy, and all the new friends we possibly will make..I wanna protect my home. If this is the way then I will do it!" Milliana looked up her eyes shining brighter than they ever been before. " _Now leaving to Magnolia."_ The intercom said "oh! That must be our train right! Let's go before we miss it!" Milliana said running off to claim a good seat. Lucy smiled tear brimming at her eyes.

'Milliana.. you may not think this but your already strong..what you just did prove how strong you really were. Not a lot of people would leave their home to protect it.., but,' Lucy looked as she wiped her tears away

'Let's get stronger together!'

 **Cri such feels! Anyway it's Sunday for me and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it and can't wait to write more this week! Till then! Ja-nee!~**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys I just want to apologize for not posting any chapters recently. I had my final exams to do so I was busy studying for that. Luckily I passed! So hooray! I'm currently house sitting for my parents this summer as they go on their all around the u.s.a trip. (Because I come home every summer because I hate staying in the dorm.) anyway! Today is going be a chapter focused on fairy tail:3 anyway before we get started I'm gonna answer some comments.

To Dalisay80

I have been personally thinking about doing JeLu. I usually do Nalu but for this story I wanted to try a new ship. What ship do you think would be good for this story?

To Animefreakt83

Thank you so much for the kind comment! I don't say it but I love reading each and every comment I get. It makes me feel really special.

To the guest

Thanks again, I can't say much but this. Cana will come up again very later in the story ;)

To littlest1

Yes I wanted to really feel the girl power for this chapter, because being girls is awesome! Milliana I feel as if is a underrated character and feel as if she has many possibilities.

 **I do not own Fairy tail in any way all I own is the oc's in this book.**

Anyway now that this is over! On to the story!

Natsu walked into the guild as if it were any other day, ready to argue with gray, and go on a mission with his team. Suddenly he felt Lissana cling to his arm, but he payed no mind to it. He thought it was normal of Lissana to do this. He walked to the table where the red headed demon (from Natsu's view) and ice bastard sat at. "I just got here and Ice queen already lost his clothes!" Natsu said and let out a loud laugh. Lissana let out a small chuckle at it. "What do you mean fi-SHIT!" Gray realized that he was naked and began the search for his clothes as Juvia watched with heart eyes. Erza paid no mind to it as she had her cake and when she had her cake she didn't mind anything.

"HAHA! The Ice princess can't find his clothes!" Natsu said with a laugh as Lissana had walked off to get her something to drink. Gray growled as he began to walk up o Natsu "Oh yeah squinty eyes why don't you fi-" for he could even finish he felt himself slipped and down he went face planting right into Erza's cake. Everyone froze as everything was silent no one said anything as Erza's bang covered her eyes. "Oh shit Erza I'm sorry!" Gray tried apologized "GRAY YOU IDIOT!" And within a second another fight in the guild started as everyone fought eachother and Elfman shouting something about being a man.

"SILENCE CHILDREN!" Shouted Master Makarov in anger as he saw all the damage they done. Everyone suddenly stopped and quickly went back to doing there own things and Erza getting some more cake, while Gray had multiple bruises from where Erza hit him. Makarov sighed in annoyance and a bit of sadness. It's been a couple days and no one has yet to notice that the blonde ball of sunshine was not here, all except one.

 **Flashback**

"Hey gramps you haven't seen Lucy anywhere in the guild today have you? I was kinda hoping we could hang out today." Cana asked as she came upstairs to the top taking a sip out of a NORMAL SIZE JUG. "Um well you see..Cana.." Master said find some way to divert her attention. Suddenly an idea came to mind as he quickly shouted to whole guild. "FREE BEER FOR EVERYONEEEEE!" Everyone shouted to excitement as they rushed over to the bar to get some drink. He sighed in relief and quickly turned his head back only to come face to face with Cana. "Gramps..." Cana said dangerously low readying one of her cards. Gramps sweated bullets holding up his hands. "Alright! Alright! Come closer." Makarov whispered. She nodded and leaned in. "Lucy..sorta left.." he whispered in her ear. She quickly whispered back "what do you mean she left." Makarov sighed "She..left the guild.." he whispered into her ear. "WHAT?!" Cana shouted loudly causing everyone to stop and look at her. "Uh..WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET ANY FREE BEER!" Cana shouted sorta fake angrily. Everyone simply oh and went back to drinking. Cana sighed and whispered back angrily. "Why would she do that?!" Gramps sighed "She said she had business to take care of.." Cana frowned "maybe it's because Team Natsu ignored her maybe that's why she left.." she mumbled to herself before replying. "Does anyone else know?" That's where Makarov really sighed. "You're the first one to notice she wasn't even here.." Cana gripped her fist before turning. "Thanks Gramps.." she said before going back downstairs.

 **Flashback End**

Gramps sighed once more looking at the guild once more. "My children..."

Natsu suddenly jumped out of his seats as he looked at his teammates. "Hey! How about we take a mission!" He said with his firey grin. "A mission sounds great Natsu!" Ezra said grabbing his head and bashing against her metal chest plate. "Gray! Go pick us out a mission!" She ordered him causing him to nod frantically and scamper away. Lissanna sweat dropped slightly but was excited none the less for the mission with her Natsu. Once gray finally picked a mission, which was pretty simply. Defeat the bandits and such they were ready to go, but before they went something came to Natsu's mind as he turned around. "Hey Lucy! We're going on a mission lets go!" Everyone fell silent as Cana face darkened slightly and she turned around letting the event play out. "Lucy? Lucyyy?! LUCE COME ON!" Natsu shouted looking around the guild. The rest of the guild looked around curiously having not notice that Lucy wasn't there. "YO GRAMPS! Have you seen Lucy?" Gray shouted to master as he sat upon the railing. "Heh..I was wondering how long it would take you guys to realize.." Cana said loud enough for everyone to hear. "What are you talking about Cana?.." Mirajane asked cleaning a glass. "Don't you guys see! Lucy is gone! She's been gone for days now!" Cana said angrily yet sadly. "Master what is Cana talking about?" Ezra asked, arms cross. "Children..a couple days ago..Lucy left the guild.." everyone eyes widen in surprise to hear she left the guild and not only that, a couple days ago. Why hadn't they seen that? "Luce..left?.." Natsu asked as felt his body go numb. "Yes she left, and you know what. I kinda blame you guys." Cana said pointing at Team Natsu. "Cana! What're you taking about! Do not blame Gray-Sama!" Juvia said trying to defend Gray. "Cana...what makes you think this is our fault.." Erza wondered. "You guys ignored her!" Cana said annoyed "You guys were close and didn't even include her on any of the missions! She felt so depressed..." Cana said sadly sitting back in the chair. The weight of situation finally fell on them as they realized their wrong doings.

(Can I call it that? Should I call it that? Also don't worry about Cana or Lucy not ever forgiving them or anything that wouldn't be Lucy and that'd make this story weird. However just because that's I wouldn't that doesn't mean she wouldn't feel some type of way at first. Because that's drama.)

"What have we done..." Natsu said shuddering slightly. Cana stood up and walked towards the doors. "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go find Lucy and bring her back..and if she doesn't want to come back..well..don't expect to see me around anymore.." She said before walking out. Natsu looked at the door before sitting up. "Yeah! Guys we gotta get Lucy and bring her back! Then throw her an I'm sorry party!" Everyone felt their souls lift as they started to get determined. "Flame brain is right! We gotta make Lucy see how sorry we are!" Gray shouted. Everyone nods excitedly doing the fairy tail sign. Master watched everyone with a smile. 'Yes children..get Lucy..and bring her back home..'

Well that's the end of the story! Such sadness that they'll never really be able to bring her back soon. Well that's drama for you! I'm sorta punishing myself for letting this book get behind. I will really try to be active more! I'm still deciding a ship so I'm relying on your comments to help me decide. More importantly though! I want to introduce fun oc's and people for our gang to fight against for when the time comes! So right at this moment I'm collecting oc's so here is what I need from you if you want your oc to be featured!

Name -

Age -

Gender -

Magic abilities -

And a reference image of what you're oc looks like. You private message me or say it in the comments either one is fine. Your name will be featured in the chapter your oc is in so that way you can be credit. Anyway that's all for this chapter until next time! Ja-nee!~


End file.
